Batman Issue 685
Synopsis "Catspaw" During her time spent recovering in Seychelles on the Elliot Family dime, Catwoman learned that a band of poachers were planning on selling a rare clouded leopard. Thanks to her now nearly limitless income, she was able to purchase the leopard and also buy the location of the poacher's base camp in Vietnam. She arrived in Vietnam and immediately set about infiltrating their camp and assuming the role of leader, having defeated the former leader Sang in one-on-one combat. Recruiting the poachers as her own henchmen, she learned that "Bruce Wayne" was spotted in Vietnam and convinced the poachers that capturing "Mr. Wayne" would bring them a fortune. Little do the poachers know that the man they have in captivity is actually Tommy Elliot - Hush. Also, Selina plans on staging Wayne's escape as a distraction while she frees all the animals held at the poaching camp. Giving Tommy Elliot a brief reprieve from the rounds of torture she has been inflicting on him, Catwoman explains this plan to Tommy and works up a temporary truce. With nary a moment's notice, Selina sends Tommy off into the jungle with her two trusted aids named Quan and Bao towards a boat that will supposedly take the three to freedom. The camp is thrown into a frenzy as word spreads of Hush's escape and Selina quickly begins freeing all of the animals. Unfortunately she's spotted by the camp's former leader Sang who threatens to kill her for her traitorous actions. Before Sang can pull the trigger however he is mauled by the clouded leopard that Selina had purchased earlier. Their debt settled, Selina sends her feline friend off with the other animals into the night. Tommy, Quan and Bao reach the boat in time to see Catwoman escaping via helicopter. Watching more of his money float away into the night sky, Tommy swears revenge and offers Quan and Bao a cash reward if they were to switch their allegiances to him instead. Quan and Bao refuse and reveal themselves to be none other than Nightwing and Robin. Dick and Tim had been working with Selina after the Tasmanian Devil in Australia responded to an APB the Justice League had put out for Bruce after his disappearance. Hush tries to flee but Nightwing stops him with a swift kick to the back of the skull knocking him unconscious. A short time later Tommy Elliot finds himself at home in a "prison cell" hidden at the top of Wayne Tower. Realizing that Tommy's new appearance means that he could never be simply locked away in Arkham, Tim and Dick have him stashed in this private area accessible by only themselves and Alfred. Regardless of the odds against it, Tommy Elliot knows that his escape is inevitable and begins plotting revenge against the Bat Family. Appearances "Catspaw" Individuals *Dick Grayson *Robin *Hush *Doctor Hurt *Catwoman Locations *Vietnam *United States of America **Gotham City **Wayne Enterprises Category:Batman (Volume 1) Issues Category:Batman: Last Rites Issues Category:Batman: Hush Money Issues Category:Faces of Evil Issues